It's going to be a long year
by Rose Zaki
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a problem. A Hermione-Granger-shaped problem. He didn't want to like her and he certainly wasn't going to be admitting he did any time soon. So...exactly what was he going to do about it? Ignore it of course. Nothing bad ever came of people ignoring their feelings...right? Set in their second year, part of a series but most definitely not a one-shot :)


**A/N: Hello everybody! :) I know this is a big difference to my other two stories on the go now, both in style and subject. I just had to do a Dramione one though since I was watching the second film today and ever since my good friend Voldemort's Lovechild (go read her stuff...Do it!) told me how Dramione could have happened in reality since they did like each other at one point use at different times, I have been slightly distraught (yes, I know, I'm sad).**

**Anyway, I was watching the film and thought to myself, there are so many good crack moments in this! So the idea for this fic just popped into my head- I'm going to take all the moments in the movie they appear together (and some where they don't but I just had to write one) and rewrite them as Dramione (whilst still maintaining congruity with the film)! They're aren't going to be long, full length chapters that are incredibly narrative because we all know what happens anyway, plus the whole premise would fail if I didn't centre it around their thoughts so yeah...**

**Anyway, I hope you all like and please, I would love it it you would leave a review, even if it's just a smiley face (or frowny if you hate it haha!). I'm hoping to update every night as a writing wind down after doing History coursework all day (ahhhhh hate it).**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Update on my GA fic- the next chapter is coming but it's going to be a long one so a bit to wait yet :)**

* * *

Draco wandered around the top floor of Flourish and Blottes utterly bored; his father wasn't here yet, he had some shopkeeper to intimidate or crony to meet up with and the biggest prick in the world, besides from the Potter-Weasley double act was about to appear below or the sole purpose of talking out of his arse about all the wonderful things he's achieved.

Speaking of the double-act, their third wheel hadn't arrived yet and he absent-mindedly wondered at the fact he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the smart-mouth in the bookshop, despite having been waiting for over an hour.

Waiting for his father of course, not her.

It's not like he'd gone to the bookshop an hour before he was supposed to meet his father just on the off-chance he could catch a glimpse of the stupid bushy-haired girl.

And it's not like he'd spent weeks refusing to admit to himself that he was looking forward to it.

Stupid bushy-haired girl with pretty eyes.

Yes, Draco Malfoy had a thing for Hermione Granger, he was perfectly aware of that. It wasn't like he was about to admit it though, his pride would never recover- a Malfoy falling for a Gryffindor, whatever next? You-Know-Who's old school diary, which he conveniently happened to turn into a horcrux, just happening to make it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron, ready to wreak destruction across Hogwarts this year, courtesy of his own father?

Yeah, right; and that asinine fool Lockhart would be their new Dark Arts teacher too!

It was during this particular train of denial that the bushy-haired girl in question walked excitedly through the door. Malfoy's heart lurched for a second and he was on the very cusp of smiling when...

He saw the boy-wonder trailing behind her. The potential smile turned into a scowl as his dislike of Potter ratcheted up yet another notch.

_Stupid scar-head being all...scar-like! I wonder whether or not I can get away with cursing him..._

As Draco's mind wandered off down a violent meander from its usual jealous path, he noticed the stupid little smile on Granger's face. His fists tightened as he leant over the balcony and stared down at the man beneath who was now unfortunate enough to have incurred the young pureblood's wrath.

_Gilderoy Lockhart..._ He thought with disgust. _Even the name sounds like it should have its own entourage._

He silently fumed at Lockhart's posturing, rueing the day the man inspired such a ridiculous look on Granger's face; someone so intelligent-

_And perfect... _(The interjection was let slip from some wayward corner of his mind, however he firmly quashed it with a mental foot stomp.)

-should never look so utterly brain-dead and mindlessly devoted. Although, somewhere deep in his subconscious, he knew that if she had been looking at _him_ like that then he wouldn't have minded half as much.

Oh God! And now that boy-he'd wished-had-never-lived was getting free signed copies!

_Well we can't all be so lucky as to have a flukey killing curse cast at us...where does he get off being so high and mighty...and look! Granger thinks he's just so incredibly cool because he's got a graze on his forehead in an unusual shape...what an absolute prat!_

Oh, they were heading out. Draco smirked as he made his way down the stairs to the ground floor, time or a bit of fun. He tore out a page from a book on the way, just because he was annoyed and felt the irrational need to get back at Hermione for the way she'd been fawning over the middle-aged fake.

_Hah, take that Granger, I've defaced one of your precious books. I mean, I know it wasn't yours personally and you'd never buy it seeing as it was last year's charms textbook...but still! Hah._ He thought smugly as he faced the Gryffindor dream team, complete with ginger lackeys.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter." he spat, "The famous Harry Potter- can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone." Came a determined little voice. He noted it was Weasley's sister, fan girl extraordinaire of scar-head judging from her instant leap to his defence. Obviously unrequited too since a) Potter was as thick as concrete blocks with extra concrete and b) she was a first year and he chose to hope not even scar-head would sink so low as to date a first year. He smirked, and chose to twist the knife a bit, those bloody Gryffindors were constantly irritating him with all their spouting about loyalty and crap like that. It was time for some pay back.

"Oh look Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" he mocked, and would probably have gotten into a full-blown argument if his father hadn't chosen that particular moment to walk in and stop him. Just when it was getting to the good bit.

"Now now Draco, play nicely." His father said, the silky tones conveying a sense of scheming he had never been able to achieve. He stepped aside and watched his father acquaint himself with the object of their shared disdain before losing interest as something better caught his eye.

Hermione Granger.

He managed to finally get a proper look at her face now, thankfully she was over talking with her parents so she didn't notice him staring. It struck him just how pretty she looked with her hair like that, two strands at the front twisted around the back of her head to meet, almost forming a trap for the rest of her fly-away locks. He was drifting off into that danger area where he starts thinking about how shiny her hair is, how cute her perfectly proportioned nose is, how much her smile makes him want to grin back, despite the slightly large front teeth...

Oh God she was making her way over.

Quick! Check expression; is it suitably sneering? Yes? Good.

Phew. Bullet dodged.

It would have meant some rather awkward explaining if she'd caught him staring with anything nicer than mild annoyance.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." She said scathingly and inwardly Draco cheered, not even his mother had the courage to stand up to his father like that.

"And you must be...Miss Granger?" Lucius enquired. Draco nodded before flicking his eyes back to the girl in question. "Yes, Draco's told me all about you...and your parents. Muggles." Draco grit his teeth to stop his tongue saying something that would cause some rather inconvenient doubts as to where his affections really lay on the matter. It also served the purpose of stopping him doing something else with his tongue...that is, kissing her. A lot.

Hey, he hadn't seen her in several months and despite the loose jumper, it was clear she'd done a bit of growing up since the last time they'd seen each other. Well, he'd seen her; stalking her on the Hogwarts express in the guise of looking for Goyle had gotten him a good half hour watching her without her noticing before he decided not to push his luck anymore and make a hasty exit.

Hey, it wasn't like that! He wasn't some freaky obsessed stalker that just wanted to spend all his time looking at her. He just knew it would be a while before he saw her face again and...well, he wanted to make sure he could remember all the details during those lonely days in the summer holidays when he had no one but himself for company.

...

...

Oh stop that! That wasn't what he meant! He hadn't gotten to that stage of puberty quite yet thanks very much, although he figured it couldn't exactly be far off considering how he was at this point making a conscious effort _not _to stare at her chest area that featured two new bumps this year since it was making him feel just a little bit hot under the collar.

_Oh God, where to look, where to look? Gah, why is it that when you're trying not to look somewhere, that's all you can see! Damn you, you stupidly noticeable whilst at the same time being perfectly lovely breasts...no! Bad eyes, bad, no wandering! Oh good the gingers' old man is here and he's arguing with father, concentrate on the passive aggressive standoff._

_Concentrate._

_That's it, listen to them trading insults._

_That's right, notice the tension between them that any minute now could result in wands being brought out, notice the tension. And do not notice Hermione._

_Not the way a few strands at the edge of her hair are floating in the draft from the open door._

_Not the way her chin is set in defiance and the cute expression that goes with it._

_Not the way her shoulders are tensed._

_And do not, under any circumstances let your eyes look further down to her che- __**damn it!**_

Malfoy forced his eyes back to his father and the blood away from his cheeks, a tell-tale sign that he had been peeking.

"I'll see you at work." Lucius' voice broke through Draco's torturous inner monologue.

_We're leaving? We're leaving! Oh thank God!_

"See you at school." He smirked at Potter, raising his eyebrows at Weasley quickly since he didn't think they really deserved separate farewells. Besides he didn't really have the mental capacity; the majority of it was taken up with concentrating on not acknowledging Granger.

_Come on Draco. Just a few more steps and you're out of there, just play it cool._

He was so busy swanning off that he didn't register the small step over the threshold one had to make in order not to trip until it was too late and he had stumbled rather tremendously into the door frame. He shot back up to his feet in a flash and looked around, panicked that Granger had seen his rather comical display. He exhaled in relief when he realised she and the not-so-dynamic duo had already turned away and were concentrating on other things. It was at this point he caught the eye of a particular Weaselette who was suppressing laughter, having clearly caught both his demonstration of how not to make a dignified exit and his frantic checking to see if Granger had noticed. With no other option available to him, he simply sneered one last time, stepped over the threshold and followed his father down the street, all the while his cheeks as red as the Weasley's infuriating hair colour.

_Smooth Draco, smooth._

He face palmed. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**So...what do you think? My first Harry Potter/Dramione one so please, tell me what you think :)**

**Ciao :)**

**Rose x**


End file.
